the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorwinion
Dorwinion is a wealthy trade nation that prides itself in great wine and great populace. Known once as part of the wider region of Old Palisor, it is known as the land of the young to it's inhabitants, the Elves and Men of Dorwinion who co-habit the land profiting on their production of wine, which they trade throughout the vast kingdoms of middle-earth. It is a land of extremes, the simple beauty of wider Dorwinion with it's vineyards, flowered meadows and fields, being contrasted by the great cliffs of the mountainous Emyn Winion where in steep valleys rest untouched lakes hidden away from the outside world. The People Of Dorwinion... Elves of Silvan and Sindarin descent, migrating east after the manner of Dairon the minstrel who famously became utterly lost in the region of palisor as far back as the first age, in some cases simply having settled there since the great march of the elves. Men of Gondorian descent, somewhere between the decline of Bladorthin's rule presumedly in the second age when Dorwinion appears on the maps in it's most recognisable form and the full extent of Gondor's borders when Gondor assumed control of a kingdom in disarray and brought back order to the country once more. Northmen too have dwelt in the region for ages past settling in Dorwinion and the lands nearby when the children of the sun first journeyed across Arda. Lastly and most strangely the Avari seem in some part to have settled in Dorwinion despite being named "The Unwilling" because of their distaste for venturing westward and being sundered from the kingdom by first an ocean and later from the second age the yet great sea of Rhun. Goodness knows how they were coaxed out of their homes in forests east being a rustic folk who are notoriously secretive and essentially settled in the wine lands of middle earth, but, against all reasonable odds, it seems to have happened... With the coming of Dextrositylight, a high elf as King Of Dorwinion, he brought his household with him, as such there are a number of high elves mingling with the locals, this is simply server lore and a continuation of role-play so that Dextrositylight may maintain his character. One may logically imagine that the long held rivalries of sindar elves who maintained their ancient order even through the fall of their previous kingship in Dorwinion before the arrival of Gondor and those elves who crossed to Valinor may turn a few noses. Faction Key Interests And Areas Of Interest Recognitions Of Foreign Kingships (Will be updated when I can be bothered listing every bleeding' faction's main leader) A map can be seen below of Dorwinion's operational area and such... Yes wood-elves and dale, we like you <3 Choosing Your Heritage A sense of identity is important and conducive to a society in full bloom, and a people may define themselves and their through the combined self defined individuals that make up it's population. Kindreds Of Men... Introductory Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlrVCIe7G1s Kindreds Of Elves... Introductory Link: https://ru-clip.com/video/diHQfgCyLYc/exploring-middle-earth-elves.html Recruitment Recruitment as it seemingly always happens to be, is under reform, start with 100+ Alignment, the alcoholic achievement is a nice plus but unnecessary ;) Contact Dorwinion Leaders for information. (A fellowship for recruitment is coming soon. Rulers Dorwinion was first Ruled by one King, minerofjustice. But after the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added), many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but, 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left. After this the Faction became ruled by 2 Lord Representatives instead. After an unstable Era like this, Dorwinion's Leadership reformed once more, keeping the 2 Lord Representatives, but having a Monarch above them. Current Ruler(s) - Dextrositylight, Elven King of Dorwinion. Consider the following link an example of the sense of humour we are looking for in Dorwinion recruits! xD (Stannis should watch this especially ;) ) ﻿﻿https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTUf52DZQEY In depth view of the various Eras of Dorwinion Leadership Dorwinion was first Ruled by one King, minerofjustice. But after the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added), he left the kingship and the server behind for a time. Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but, 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left. After this the Faction became ruled by 2 Lord Representatives instead. After an unstable Era like this, Dorwinion's Leadership reformed once more, keeping the 2 Lord Representatives, but having a Monarch above them. The Era of the Absolute Monarchy Dorwinion was first Ruled by one King, minerofjustice. He was King of the Faction before the mod had any dorwinion features in it at all. And once the mod added Dorwinion, he stepped down. The Era of the Lord Representatives After the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added), many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but, 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or just left. Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion ruled over Dorwinion together as one at first. With Mr_Manveru ruling over the Elves, and KnightOfTheOnion( King_Stannis_) over the Men, as Lord Representatives. Manveru was succeeded by Dextrositylight when he resigned. Stannis resigned his Rulership to Delovain, who handed it back to Stannis after a short while. The Era Of The Lord Representatives as rulers of Dorwinion ended with the final departure of Stannis. Dorwinion Leadership = Elves: = # Mr_Manveru # Dextrositylight = Men: = # KnightOfTheOnion( King_Stannis_) # Delovain # King_Stannis_ The Era of the Dorwinionian Renaissance After a long and unstable Era with the 2 Lord Representatives fighting amongst themselves, Dorwinion's Leadership reformed once more, keeping the 2 Lord Representatives, but having a Monarch above them. In this system, Dorwinion is ruled by 1 King of the faction, chosen among either of the 2 Lord Representatives of the Elves and Men. Players Citizen: Dextrositylight, Elf, King, High Lord Of The Noble Order of Bladorthin, House Of The Chalice (Lord Of His House) Quaggazebra, Elf - Vice-Regent of Dextrositylight, House Of The Chalice Catman_, Sindarin Elf, Owner of "A Finer Taste" Winery chain, Architect, Owner of Vintner Court, House Sanguine (Lord of his House) Liodir - Man, Leader of the Vintner Guard of Dorwinion Nazdrul - Guardian of Celdiun Port, Friend Of Dorwinion, Honorary Citizenship Turammarth - Elven Merchant Libertymom, Elf - House Of The West (Lady of Her House)(High-Elven Dorwinion) cornchev, Elf, House Chalice Alikan3, Elf, Knight, building Karkow City, House Visconte (Knight of his House) Gregoreo - Half Elf, Wine Master, Karkow Construction Worker. House Visconte Big_G04 - Man, Vintner Guard Knight, House Fell of Fellthorn (Knight of his house) Royal Sapphire (Elf) DerVlltx (Elf) Cadedus (Highe-Elven Dorwinion) Cooldude (Elf) TB_Akendite Narvex Aw_2008 (High-elven Dorwinion) KonradSoderlund (Dorwinion ElsaPsychpath (Bartender :D) AlexandruRadu Broomsage Recruits: Former Citizen: minerofjustice, 1st King of Dorwinion. Mr_Manveru, Elf, 1st Lord Representative of Elves. King_Stannis_, Man, 1st and 3rd Lord Representative of Men, Head Vintner Guard Captain, House Fossoway (Lord of His House). Delovain( DTTD202), Man - Vintner Guard Captain, Heir to the Men of Dorwinion, House Velaryon( Lord of his House). FelixLuna, Elf, Vintner Guard Retainer. Honorary members and contracted servicemen (Those involved with Dorwinion, benefits of basic membership) * SpeedySC (Noldorin friend of Dorwinion contracted to build the mausoleum) Knighthood... The orders of Dorwinion are awarded specially by the Lord Representatives Of Dorwinion, each order having it's own requirements to join the ranks. Order Of Bladorthin History Of The Order The order has been an attainable rank since Dextrositylight became Lord Representative of the elves of Dorwinion. It was decided that Amon Gwin should become the headquarters of the Order Of Bladorthin. The most honourable Order Of Bladorthin is currently the highest rank of knighthood in Dorwinion and is appointable at the pleasure of the crown. Conditions For Joining You have to be an Elf, recognized as such by the Mallorn Council, to be eligible to receive this Order. Though rarely, members are exceptional enough to be admitted with less than these conditions, these are a good start to being invited to join the most honourable Order Of Bladorthin; chances are, if you are invited to join this venerable order, you already have a stronghold in Dorwinion, furthermore your services to the land should be evident by your considerably high alignment (1000+) and your friendship with the other elven kindreds (+200 with all others including your own primary faction). Though the possibility is there for acceptance of men into the order, such a person would have to be outstanding indeed to be accepted. Be known... if you wish to join the order do not be a stranger to the community of Dorwinion, for further info please contact Dextrositylight. Order Of The Vine An honorary order for recognition of services to the realm, or to allies, awarded freely at the discretion of the Lord Representatives of Dorwinion... Order Of The Spear Simplest order attainable, a lesser order of Dorwinion, mainly military knighthood. (Appointed by Monarchs Lord Representatives, and the chief of the order may propose candidates. The order of the spear are the governing body of the Vintner Guard. The Patron of the order is the Vala Tulkas. Roll Of Honour Order Of Bladorthin * Dextrositylight * Quaggazebra * Shinare * Cpt9Captain * Sinzpet * Libertymom Order Of The Vine * RoyalSapphire * AlydrisGreylocke * Catman (These here listed are summoned by the sovereignty of Dorwinion to follow their call to knighthood or other noble pursuits) Cornchev- Summoned by dextrositylight to be honoured as one of the first in the ranks of the Order Of Vine with prospects of Bladorthin. Liodir Summoned for Order Of The Spear, The Vine and The most honourable order of Bladorthin, the first non-elf granted such a title. Catman Summoned for Order Of the spear and for official assumption of the rank of Royal secretary Akendite Summoned for Order of the spear Ranks Domestic Ranks: # Monarch King/Queen/Regent # Crown Secretary (Directly below king and queen, effective steward ruling beside representatives between monarchs. # Lord Representative- The positions held in the higher council of Dorwinion responsible for the Men and Elves respectively. # Knightly Orders Foreigner Ranks in Dorwinion: # Ambassadors to Dorwinion. # Knightly Orders Order of Bladorthin The Knights of Bladorthin ... (Open only to elves, and other elven factions, awarded selectively to outside parties for special service to dorwinion, a rank of high merit appointed by the Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion) To Do List/Job Vacancies (If you'd like to help, contact Dextrositylight) * Facebook Group Banner with creative server IP * Tanic System; Create list/chart (Whatever) with nobles of Dorwinion, where they stand, who may compete for the throne if ever, effective airs and such, this also involves named ranks/roles. Once chart devised, a chart designer is welcome to take the lead here is we have any aspiring artists, if not I'll do it, something that can be placed on the wiki~dex * Assign facebook group admin to regularly update page and maintain it, this person will also fill a news section on both the wiki and the facebook page which will contain weekly goals devised by my special team of flying monkeys who help me govern dorwinion, me being dex. * Decide ceremony venue, name of said fancy ceremony and basically overall organise the ceremony by which many folks will rise to their various positions, perhaps we'll make it a repetitive event with various ceremonial happenings on top of promotions etc, this is something we really really really should do to get everyone on. * Defined recruitment system, dear god we need to pick up on this. * Harass Sinzpet for advice and help on wiki editing, possibly actually pay him to do what I plan to do with it because learning from the best is always the best. Wiki Editing Help Wanted * Organise alliances, forge new ones, do this really really important thing that OH LOOK A BIRD *chases bird* anyway, yeah, that should be done... * Get some dude to be the syncificator who makes sure all dorwinion players are in all groups, chats discords etc as far as possible, yes I'm looking for a volunteer eheh. Builds The builds of the People of Dorwinion. - A build built by minerofjustice, may have been ruined... - Celduin Port, Trading hub in North-Dorwinion, under construction by Liodir - Limpetúrion, The Dorwinion Palace of the High-Elven Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion Dextrositylight, built by his Vice-Regent Quaggazebra. The name Limpetúrion means "Wine Palace". -Cider Hall, is built by King_Stannis_ Golden Ford Planned, Permission granted for waypoint (Kingdom Build) Amon Gwin Planned, permission granted for waypoint (Kingdom Build) -The Old Court Build (Catman) -Duin Cardhon is being built by SerBryndenTully. - The City of Karkow being built by Alikan3 - New Barrel Being Built by King_Stannis_ -Fair Lake -The Dorwinion Crossroads (Gardens, jousting arena and construction on castle hill. Known Server History Dorwinion started out as a small city state in the banks of the sea of Rhun. The King, minerofjustice, was lived with the friendship of the men around him. Dorwinion, under him had their first military exploit. Miner sent his armies north to Dale and fought back the hordes of Rohirrim and Dwarves, though failing, it brought the city honour. Once the update with Dorwinion came, he retired because he thought he was too inactive for being a Faction leader. After the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added) Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left, Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion were those leaders. 2016-04-20 - Dorwinion joined the Council of the Northmen 2016-04-22 - Dorwinion joined the Mallorn Council. Sadly Mr_Manveru soon left Dorwinion because he didn't have much more interest in Dorwinion and he didn't feel home there, so he appointed Dextrositylight, the High-Elven Ambassador to Dorwinion, his successor as Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion. The First Dorwinion Civil War After a turn of events that would lead to his decreased activity, Stannis decided to hand Lordship down to Delovain. However, Dextrositylight, who believed that the Elves of Dorwinion weren't being properly treated as equal, decided to declare himself King of Dorwinion. He stated that Delovain could continue being Lord Representative of the Men, and a new Elvish Representative would soon be promoted to take his place as representative once he ascended to the throne. When the ex-representative Stannis was made aware of the proposed system he was very angry, after which Delovain gave the position of Representative back to Stannis. This all began a long angry discussion, and after a series of events, Stannis also declared himself King and a civil war was declared by Dextrositylight against Stannis and his supporters for defying his claim for kingship. The war lasted less than a day before Stannis offered his terms for peace, with further disagreement, Stannis agreed on terms of a cold war with Dextrosity in which Dorwinion would remain mostly unchanged... "I have consulted my advisors and we are considering your terms, until which time it has been suggested that Dorwinion remain in a state of Cold War, the terms of which would be that both parties co-exist peacefully until a decision should be made, this means that decisions involving the whole faction are at a standstill, and allowances be made for my supporters to get involved with Faction Builds, making improvements as necessary, this state of cold war will end after we are satisfied with the leadership as it stands." More information: - Dextrosity reportedly claimed Kingship for the purpose of: Being able to make faster decisions for Dorwinion, because the opinions of Elves in dorwinion were perceived as being treated unequally. Having the support of the Good factions and having the support of most of the Dorwinion Elves contributed to such a decision. - Stannis reportedly claimed kingship because: He was not made aware of Dextrositylight's decision quickly enough to react as he would have liked. He also believed Dextrositylight was making Dorwinion into an elvish state, and that he did not want to be ruled by Dextrosity. Stannis also maintains that he was a starting member of Dorwinion and that he would never be subject to the rule of Dextrosity. He thought Dextrosity was doing it out of self-interest. He did not want the men to be ruled over by the elves. - Both parties reportedly offered negotiations to eachother, but neither party could agree on anything. There was also an idea to split Dorwnion into North and South. Which would have probably been a terrible idea. Departure of King_Stannis 2017-01-09 - Early in January Dextrositylight got word that King_Stannis left the server and community. With this, he knew he had to take the helm of the ship to make Dorwinion into a strong Faction. 2018-01-09 - Amusingly, on the same day the next year, Dorwinion led the way in the reforming of the Council Of The Northmen, being re-founded with the new leaders of the primary northmen factions; Dorwinion, Dale, Rohan and The Beornings, the council renews it's efforts to protect the interests of the Kingdoms Of The Northmen. Shield of Dorwinion. Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Men Category:Elves